Deku's Diary
by Hornets88
Summary: After discovering his diary, Uraraka, Mina, and Kirishima cannot resist the chance to look inside the mind of fellow classman Deku.
1. Chapter 1

Deku's Diary

"That sure was a tough training session!" Mina said once her and Kirishima rounded the corner into the hallway, leading to there dorm rooms.

"Ha! Tough! That was nothing!" Kirishima boasted.

"Oh, whatever you say rock head!" She laughed.

Behind them was Uraraka, who too had been physically drained by the new training routine. She was noticeably more lackadaisical in her movements. Her hair was ruffled in all the wrong places.

They were walking past Deku's room when Kirishima pointed something out.

"Hey… Deku's door is open." He reached over and pushed the door open.

"Hey Deku your door is…" The lights were off, and when he flicked them on, the green haired hero was nowhere to be seen. "...open," he finished.

"Huh. Where is he?"

"O-oh! He's on a training trip with All Might. He said that they were going to the mountains so he could teach him a new technique." Uraraka informed them.

"The heck! He can do that!?" Mina pouted.

"Yeah, he said he wasn't going to be back for another week… so it's a good thing you found out his door was open before anyone could sn- and you're snooping in his room…" She muttered.

She followed them into her friends room telling them to mind their own business.

"Hey, we ain't doing no harm!" Kirishima exclaimed, playing with a little All Might figurine.

"Yeah, but this is still an invasion of his privacy!"

"Then Deku should not have left his door wide open." Mina mused.

"It was _barely_ open, and hey! What are you doing with that!?" Uraraka yelled at Kirishima as he lifted up a green book off the top of Deku's desk.

His eyes widened. He elbowed Mina to get her attention, and after moaning in pain, she looked over at it too. Her jaw dropped.

"Its… DEKU'S DIARY!" Mina cried gleefully.

"W-what!?" Uraraka said, flabbergasted. "NO! You cannot read that!"

"But with this, we can finally find out who his _crush_ is!"

Uraraka's face must've been redder than a tomato because Kirishima could not contain his laughter.

Ochako managed to swipe the text from Mina's hands who looked only mildly irritated.

"I am not letting you read this!"

"Oh come on please, we want to know what is says sooo bad!" Mina begged.

"No way, this is a violation of his privacy, and I cannot stand for it!"

Mina looked defeated, but perked up when she had an idea.

"How about… we won't keep asking for the diary, as long as you read it out loud to us?"

"I-I still do not think that is the right thing to do."

"Come on Uraraka, no one will know we did. You said yourself that Deku was out of town for a whole week anyway!"

Uraraka didn't budge.

"I promise it will stay just between the three of us!"

"I mean… if it's just the three of us…"

"Yeah that's the spirit!"

"But I read it only!"

"We're fine with that!"

Kirishima silently closed the door, and he and Mina sat on the edge of Deku's mattress. Uraraka sat on his swivel chair and flipped to the first page. On the inside it read the year- two years prior.

"Well he's had this for a while it seems."

"Oh come on just get to reading already!" Mina said impatiently.

Uraraka cleared her throat, and began to read aloud the writings of her friend to her two classmates.

 _I was born into a world where people are capable of amazing things. Such things being possible because they are blessed with super powers, or more commonly referred to as, "quirks." A large majority of the population has these gifts, and to the point where our entire society, governments, and economy run around this genetic boom of an era we currently live in._

 _I have devoted my whole life to the study of quirks, how they are used, how they are created, and passed down generation by generation. There is nothing that fascinates me more. Perhaps it was my envy of these people that led me to this obsession._

 _You see, I was born quirkless. Meaning, I did not have a superpower. Society dictates that if you have a quirk, you will forever belong. But if you happen to be the minority of the population that does not have any quirks, you are an outsider, or an outcast._

 _I was four years old, I plead to my mother to take me to see the doctor so they could find out what my quirk was because it hadn't manifested yet. Just the day before my best friend Katsuki Bakugou discovered his quirk; creating explosions. Seeing how cool it was I was desperate to find out what mine was to show off to him and the rest of the kindergarteners._

 _I sat on the cushioned chair, thumping my feet against the wooden base rhythmically, excited for what results the doctor would return with. My mom was smiling at me, I smiled back at her. I loved my mother then. I remember I was playing with an All Might action figure._

 _"You should probably give it up." The doctor started._

 _It was hard to remember, since I was so young, but everything that doctor said has been ingrained in my mind forever._

 _"Normally, by age four, he would have manifested one of those quirks, or some combination of the two." He then proceeded to point out an x-ray picture of my toes. "You can see by looking at this x-ray, that Izuku has two joints. Its unusual to see that these days, but that means he has no quirk."_

 _Fast forward to when we got back home, and I was watching a video of All Might saving the day like he usually did, but my was vision blurry as it was shrouded with tears. I turned to my mother who was watching me sadly._

 _I asked her: "Can I… be a hero too?"_

 _She embraced me in her arms. Tears streaming down her face._

 _"I'm sorry Izuku! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

 _She continued to apologize to me like it was her fault._

 _A month later, my father came home briefly, but later left again. But this time forever. He didn't take the news well. He was enraged that my mother had born an "unfit" son. My last memories of him were the disappointed look in his eyes before he slammed the door shut._

 _Ever since then, my mother would dare not show me any affection. She was so caught up in her husband leaving that she began to blame me for everything. She refused to hug me back when I hugged her when I was sad, refused to talk to me when I asked her a question, or when I need help on my homework. All she ever did for me was buy me new clothes and make food. Which was substantial, of course, but I could tell something had broken her. I could tell she lost her love for me as her one and only son. She shunned me out completely._

 _My mother while in her misery, had turned to the bottle. She would_ _commonly_ _leave the house sometime in the late afternoon, and return with a six pack of beer. She would make dinner, take her plate to the couch, eat, and then proceed to drink every last drop of that six pack. At this point she was wasted, so her cognitive functions were limited. I could not stand watching her do this to herself, but at the same time, she would not listen to me if I told her to stop._

 _It shouldn't have been possible. My parents both had quirks! My mother can attract small objects to her, and my father can breathe fire! No one in my close family was quirkless. Yet I, was given the short end of the stick. It made me so mad that no matter how hard I tried there was no one to blame for my shortcomings as a human being._

 _Was I to blame? It was something I wondered from time to time. But that was detrimental to my self esteem. I tried to not think about it like that._

 _Needless to say… it was really difficult growing up with no one to lean on but myself. I had no father figure, and almost no motherly figure. But wait, you might be thinking that I have friends! Surely, I have some friends._

 _Nope. I only ever had one friend in my entire life, and well, he decided that I was beneath him once I revealed to him that I was quirkless. From that point on, No one in my age group ever openly conversed with me unless they had to. I was that weird kid who always sat by himself._

 _"Heh, what are you doing talking to the quirkless kid!?"_

 _"Ew, the quirkless kid is looking at me again!"_

 _"What's the matter Deku? Why aren't you talking!? You embarrassed or something!?"_

 _Everything they said cut a little bit deeper into my soul. I was constantly harassed, bullied, and subjected to endless amounts of abuse by my peers. They hit me, spat on me, and pranked me every chance they could get- because they knew I wouldn't do anything._

 _What could I do? I was just a quirkless boy with no way to stop them. If I so much as spoke up I would be confronted with endless slander and a whole lot of shouting telling me to shut up because my opinion was not valid._

 _I was in a really dark place. I was regularly cutting. The pain distracted me from my emotional problems. I came really close to ending it all on two occasions._

 _The first time, I dug in to deep with the blade and ended up severing an artery. I was rushed to the hospital by my mother who was screaming at me, and telling me how stupid I was. I had to go into surgery to get it repaired, after losing a lot of blood._

 _The second time, after taking some "advice" a little too literally, I attempted to jump off of a roof, but a school supervisor managed to grab hold of me before I could jump. Again, my mother voiced her displeasure with my behavior, and she actually… beat me. She said it was all my fault, I was the reason her life went to shit._

 _Following the incident, she never laid another finger on me. Every time I thought she may have been slightly agitated, or drunk (which was often) I got out of her sights. It was an awful feeling… knowing that your own mother, or parent for that matter, would have so much pent up rage against their own children. At times, I found myself agreeing with her too._

 _I hated me. I hated how I was short. I hated how I was small. I hated everything about my appearance. I hated how cowardly I was. I hated how I cried so much. I hated how no one wanted to even talk to me._

 _It was pitiful to think that I could ever think of becoming anything like the great All Might. How could I be a hero if I didn't even have a quirk? How could I be a hero if I was too scared to even talk my classmates, let alone my own mother? How could I be a hero… if I never even smiled?_

 _I tried to place myself in others shoes, and realized I wouldn't like me either. Who would ever want to be friends with the green haired Deku? I probably wouldn't even call me by my real name too…_

Uraraka stopped reading. She had trouble registering what she had just read. Apparently, so did Kirishima and Mina.

"That's… just, wow." Kirishima said, massaging his face in contemplation.

"Yeah…" Mina agreed. "Maybe we should just leave the diary alone."

"No." Uraraka said, much to the surprise of the duo. "I-I'm not saying that what I just did was at all heroic, but… I think maybe if we read this, we can help him. He's clearly depressed."

"But you said he's had that for a while, right? He might've just grown out of it." Kirishima tried.

"I thought I was his best friend…" Uraraka said, biting her lip. "He never told me this. Or anything about…" She exhaled. "You guys can go, but I'm staying to finish this."

Neither of them moved.

"Well, then it's settled. Let's get to reading."

...

Author's Note: Special thanks to fencer29 for giving me some useful tips on how to improve this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Deku's Diary

 _It was a normal day at Aldera Junior High. No one spoke to me, and no one looked at me, you know, the usual. Our teacher was discussing our futures. With that said, everyone started to use there quirks. He angrily told everyone that using there quirks during school hours was strictly prohibited._

 _Bakugou boasts that he was trying to get into UA High School. He said he aced the mock exam and he was going to surpass All Might as the number one hero. The teacher pointed out that I also wanted to go to UA. Then everyone laughed at me._

 _Bakugou told me that I couldn't get in because I was quirkless. Later, he exploded my notebook with all my quirk studies and then tossed it out the window. He told me to give up on UA… then told me to kill myself, so I could get a quirk in the next life. The teacher said nothing. I hung my head while leaving the classroom._

 _I decided to do what he told me. I stood on the edge of roof, overlooking the school grounds. I inhaled, and planned to jump when I could breathe in no longer. But, as fate would have it- I would not progress to the other life just yet. A staff members arms wrapped around me and yanked me off the edge. He shouted at me and pulled me all the way to the office. He called my mother on the phone. He would look over at me every now and then, glaring. He put the phone down, grinding his teeth together._

 _"Now git! I don't want to see you anywhere near the rooftop again! Got it!?"_

 _I nodded, defeated. On my way home, I was attacked by a sludge villain. I fought and struggled to get out of his grip but I could not. He laughed evilly saying that it was no use. My mouth was sealed shut. I could not scream for help. I was going to die. I felt the lack of oxygen in my lungs burn my airways. I realized this is what I had wanted. I stopped fighting. Just then I began to see stars in my vision, it was happening… when suddenly I could breathe again._

 _I fell to the ground, gasping for air, and free from the villain's grasp, and saw him… my hero. All Might. He was taller than I envisioned, more muscular than I could fathom, and his smile... it melted me to the core. In my short phase of disorientation, he had captured the incapacitated sludge villain and placed it inside two plastic bottles._

 _How he did that in such a short amount of time, I will never know. But I had to stop ogling at my hero and ask him the question. The question I needed to know the answer to. Before I could ask him, he was preparing to make his leave. But, being the idiot I am, I jumped onto his leg right before he took off._

 _He was quite literally soaring through the sky. He was surprised to see me wrapped around his leg. He initially tried to kick me off but he quickly realized I would fall to my death if he did so. We landed on top of nearby building, and, with my heart pumping as fast as humanly possible, I asked him:_

 _"Can someone without a quirk be a hero like you!?"_

 _He looked at me, stunned. But he said nothing. He jumped away, leaving me there… alone. Not even All Might believed I could be a hero. The next half hour was a blur. I was a flurry of emotions. I was a volatile mixture or sadness, anger, and envy._

 _Out of the blue, I heard explosions in the distance. I saw that some parts of the city was on fire. I realized that the villain must've escaped. It was all my fault._

 _I weaved my way through the crowds of people when I heard another loud explosion down the street. When the dust cleared, it revealed the large towering mass of green sludge. I was prepared to run, but then I saw something that caught my eye._

 _It was Bakugou. The sludge villain was in the process of strangling him to death. Just like he had done to me. Suddenly a large green tentacle shot out and released an explosion, causing a crowd of bystanders to part and flee. It was like he was obtaining his quirk somehow. Which explains why All Might was able to do away with him so easily before because he had nothing to take from me. Right on time, I was surrounded by pro heroes._

 _But something wasn't quite right. They stood around, gaping at the monster in front of them. None of them were helping. None of them were rushing in to save Bakugou. What were they doing just standing around!? Why weren't they helping!?_

 _Even from the distance I was, I saw Bakugou's eyes open and look at us. He was dying. He knew it too. He didn't want to die. And no one was trying to help him. I wasn't helping him._

 _Then I did something that normally I would never do. I did something brave. Or completely retarded. Take your pick. I charged into the fray against the murderous psychopathic sludge villain who was creating explosions just by pointing at something._

 _I aimed my backpack for the large exposed eyeball. I hucked it, books and all, and it was a direct hit. Like time had slowed, the monster recoiled slightly, and then turned its full attention towards me. It lunged, and was about to engulf me, before I was saved once again, by All Might. A torrent of slime was sprayed in the opposite direction, leaving Katsuki in a lump on the cracked street pavement._

 _A couple of heroes scolded me for getting involved. They said a quirkless boy like me shouldn't be anywhere near these types of dangerous situations. I said nothing in response._

 _I looked over at Bakugou who was, in stark contrast to me, receiving praise. They complimented him on his powerful quirk. They told him he was strong for fighting._

 _I ignored the heroes, gathered my backpack and went on my way home. No one thanked me for my actions, not that I didn't potentially save Bakugou's life or anything. Maybe I did just get in the way. Maybe I really shouldn't have been there to begin with._

 _But that's what heroes did, right? They jumped in to save the day when no else will or can? They did the right thing. Always. But when I did it, it wasn't?_

 _All I've ever wanted is to be a great hero like All Might. To be that person everyone can rely on when things are tough. To be that person who saved the day when all hope seems lost. To be… loved._

 _With All Might on my mind already, I wasn't surprised this time when he again, made another dramatic entrance. He immediately lost all of his muscle mass and was skinnier than even me. His face was shallow and sunken, and I could barely see his blue irises behind the shadow casted by his skull. He answered my questioning gaze by saying he had been wounded in a fight a long time ago, and that he could not maintain his form for long._

 _"Thanks to your heroism, you were able to buy me enough time to reach my true form again."_

 _I must've looked confused. Because he spoke more of it._

 _"I normally would take a couple of hours to recharge. But… you inspired me so greatly, I could not just sit around and watch that boy die."_

 _I felt my eyes brimming with tears._

 _"I wanted to answer your question from earlier… you too, even a quirkless boy, can be a hero."_

 _I collapsed to my knees, bawling pathetically. He said it. He said I could. He said I can. That I can be a hero. I couldn't believe this was happening. After all I had been through. After ten years of being regarded as weak, worthless, and incapable… my idol told me that he thought I could be like him._

 _It was the greatest moment in my life. I felt like being alive again. I had hope now._

 _"You are worthy." He said. "To inherit my power."_

 _I asked him what he meant. He said that he could pass down his quirk to me if he had chosen his successor: me. I asked him why he would pick me of all people. He said that I shone above the rest of the pro heroes during the sludge villains attack on the city. I accepted his offer right after he said this._

 _He then tells me that he has to train me to able to endure the power of One for All. If my body wasn't ready for it, my body would explode, or at the least tear the limbs right off, as it requires the user to be able to withstand the sheer amount of energy generated._

 _With this knowledge revealed to me, and the fact I was going to get to see my hero everyday for ten months, put a massive smile on my face. I strolled through the door into my mother's house, and was met with an enraged women. My happy mood was suddenly a downcast one. I removed my shoes and she grabbed me by my ear and led me into the kitchen. Food was already on the table._

 _"I received a call that you tried to kill yourself again? Tried to jump off the roof!?"_

 _I had almost completely forgotten about that._

 _"Y-yes mom."_

 _"Then, you decide to play hero!? She pointed at the TV screen in the other room._

 _It was the news. Showing footage of the events that unfolded while I was downtown._

 _"How many times do you have to hear it, Izuku!? Before you get it through that thick skull of yours!? That you aren't a hero- so quit acting like one! And for god's sake! If you are going to kill yourself, then actually do it! Don't you put that on my conscious you little shit!" She screeched, her eyes were red. She was already drunk._

 _"Mom I'm sorry, I-" I tried to apologize._

 _She had just slapped me across the face. I was shocked._

 _"Mom- !"_

 _She began furiously pummeling me. Every which way, I held my arms up to protect myself but she just threw me into the wall. She relented her assault briefly before smashing a glass bottle over my head. The pain was incredible. Only then after seeing my drenched in my own tears and alcohol, she stopped._

 _"Get your food and then go to bed."_

 _I rushed past her and grabbed the rice bowl and scampered away, fearing another strike. I ate slowly on my bed. Due to the aching all over my body inflicted by my mother. She's never hit me before. I felt like breaking down into tears again, but remembered that I was to begin training with the number one hero first thing tomorrow. I couldn't let this be a set back._

 _Over the next ten months, I trained with All Might everyday. We used the heavily polluted and littered Takoba Seaside Bay as my training grounds. At first I was not able to accomplish any of the tasks given to me anywhere near in the allotted time. Five hours each day, morning and night, we would meet up, and he would give me something to push, carry, and sometimes, he even used himself as an object I had to move. But eventually I got closer to the time limit, with each passing day._

 _It was exhausting, but I persevered, because in order to achieve my dreams, I had to work three times as hard as everyone else. I would study every night after the training routine with All Might, wake up early in the morning- and go on another training routine with All Might. It was a rinse and repeat cycle, and the only time I was able to rest was when I went to sleep at night._

 _It was one of the most difficult stretches in my entire life. Juggling all these responsibilities, and with almost no free time in between, it was physically and mentally draining. But it was going to be worth it, I kept telling myself. As long as I can breathe I am willing to do whatever it takes._

 _It was the last day of the ten month training period that I was finally able to complete All Might's training exercise. I had removed all the trash from the beach. Assembling it all into one pile. All Might appeared, stoked to see my accomplishment. I clambered down the pile, smiled and said that I did it- and nearly passed out in his arms._

 _"You sure did do it." He chuckled, he took out his phone, and showed me a picture of me. Ten months ago. I was knee deep in the wet sand, struggling to push along an iron cabinet. I was skinny, with no hint of muscle, and crying pitifully._

 _"Now look at you…" He revealed to me a picture he had taken just then._

 _I was buffer, bigger, and definitely more muscular. I had a well defined six pack, biceps, pecs- everything was clearly there and in good shape. I looked, well, not to stroke my ego or anything, but I thought I looked pretty awesome. My head drooped, but he shook me wide awake._

 _"Woah, woah, woah! You can't be down now! The entrance exam is in a few hours!"_

 _That's right. I can't stop now, even if I can barely stand. He plucked a peice of hair from his head and told me to eat it._

 _What!?_

 _He said that I had to ingest some of his DNA to obtain the quirk, and it didn't matter how, just that this was the most convenient way. So I took the golden strand of hair, and swallowed it whole. I could feel it slither down my throat. I didn't have time to focus on how nasty it was because I had to get UA High School._

 _I had been here many times before, just to admire the architecture. To remind me that my future was here if I kept working. It was the only thing that kept me going._

 _I tripped on my own foot clumsily in front of the main building, but I never hit the ground. It was like I was floating. Then I regained my footing somehow, and noticed a cute brunette standing next to me. She had a glorious smile on her face._

 _She apologized for using her quirk on me, saying she should've asked first. Then she laughed it off telling me that it would've been bad luck if I fell on the first day. She walked away leaving me speechless._

 _A girl… TALKED TO ME!? I felt like my brain was going into overdrive. It had been so long since a girl had even looked at me. If a girl was to direct their voice at me it was in the form of laughter about my quirklessness._

 _I was about to continue onward before I was shoved to the side by none other than Bakugou. He growled at me and I shielded my face to protect myself. I was expecting him to beat me up. Nothing ever came, I opened my eyes to find him walking away from me._

 _"Hey Kacchan!" I shouted for him to hear._

 _"Stay out of my way Deku!" He snarled._

 _I guess that's that then. I tightened my backpack straps and headed into the auditorium. There were so many people. On the stage was Present Mic, a pro hero. I geeked out a little bit before being yelled at by a guy with glasses. I hadn't realized I was muttering again. I turned my attention to the large screen on the opposite wall._

 _Present Mic said that the testing area was filled with robots. For destroying these robots, you would earn a certain amount of points. You would fail the entrance exam if you had the least amount of points in proportion to everyone else._

 _We were all at the area outside the gates, waiting for them to open, when I noticed the brunette again. I wanted to thank her for earlier. But before I could I was stopped by the guy with glasses._

 _"What's the deal? Are you here purely to distract everyone!?" He accused me._

 _"W-why would I do something like that!?" I defended myself._

 _He seemed to notice who I had been looking at._

 _"Don't go distracting her." He said, jabbing a finger into my chest._

 _I didn't understand why he was sticking up for her, maybe he was a close friend, but if that was the case, why wasn't he with her right now? I heard voices saying that I was going to fail the exam. Already they were counting me out._

 _The gates swung open and everyone sprinted out into the testing area, leaving me in the dust. Of course I was the slowest of all of them. I looked around wildly, searching for a robot, but none were in sight._

 _I caught something moving in the left corner of my eye and just narrowly dodged a metal claw swinging at my head from a pursuing robot. I screamed pathetically, forgetting what to do, completely frozen. I was saved from my cowardice when a laser shredded it to bits. I looked over and saw a boy with brilliant blonde hair smirking. He laughed and thanked me for distracting it while I raced to another part of the testing area to find a robot to destroy._

 _I eventually came to a four way stop where a huge crowd of people were waiting for another wave to show up. But, much to there dismay, instead of some more relatively small robots, there was one gigantic robot approaching us. It stood head and shoulders above the buildings and crashed into the sides of them as it was too wide to fit._

 _Everyone around me began to run in the opposite direction, and I was all the more willing to follow suit but tripped and fell to the asphalt, scraping my knee. Then a loud voice reverberated through the air, it was Present Mic:_

 _"Two minutes!"_

 _Only two minutes left and I hadn't gotten any points! Was this the end of the line? I was in a state of panic. I was about to book it before I heard a short cry. My head swiveled around in the direction of the oncoming giant robot._

 _It was her, the brunette, the nice girl who the guy with glasses told me to not mess with. She was grasping her upper thigh and appeared to be pinned beneath some fallen debri from the buildings. She got hit by that!?_

 _The mech was getting closer, and in ten seconds or so it would've ran her over. I recalled what All Might said earlier. He had told me that I still wasn't totally ready for One for All, and that in using it I was going to have to suffer the repercussions for doing so. But in this moment I did not care what happened to my body. All that mattered was saving her life._

 _It was like when I had tried to save Bakugou- running in with no plan other than that my life was more expendable than the person I was trying to save. I felt it. I felt One for All pump through my veins. The fierce adrenaline spread from my legs to the rest of my body and I felt the sheer force of gravity weigh me down as I launched myself at the giant robot._

 _All Might's teachings rang flashed through my mind as I was rocketing through the atmosphere. Tighten your buttcheeks… and yell this with all your heart!_

 _All the energy I had been stockpiling, I released into one punch._

 _"SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" I gave a guttural scream, as my fist connected with the face of the giant robot._

 _When I touched the metal face, it was like I could feel every inch and pound of the object I was hitting. It all reverberated back into my body, causing me immense indescribable pain. It was like being compacted into a tiny ball, but with all my bones snapping in the process, and my organs being ground up like they were in a blender. But as quickly as that pain lasted it left, and the only parts of me affected were my arm and legs._

 _"One minute!" Present Mic spoke over the commotion._

 _I was in a free fall. Sure, I had stopped the giant robot from crushing the girl as I watched it blow up and essentially self destruct as a result, but I had no plan on how to get down safely. With the wind rushing past my face, I desperately tried to think of a solution to my predicament. I decided that if I could punch the ground where I was to land, I might be able to propel myself upward enough to avoid long term damage. If I messed up… well, then at least I died a hero._

 _I was about to charge a punch when I received a hard slap to the face. I had stopped falling. I sensed a familiar sensation from earlier. The girl- she had slipped out from underneath the debri and was in the perfect position to use her levitation quirk. Funny- she saved me from hitting the ground twice that day._

 _She released me, and I hit the pavement with a awful thud. It still hurt but I'm thankful I didn't die from it. The searing sensation in my legs and arm was beginning to override my senses as my adrenaline lowered. I desperately dragged myself along, knowing full well I couldn't pass by destroying only one robot._

 _"Times up!"_

 _Then at once all the work I had put in for the past ten months came crashing down on top of me. I had failed. It was the last thing on my mind before I passed out from the pain._

Uraraka stopped reading. She closed the book and set it down on Deku's desk. Kirishima, and Mina gave her a questioning look.

"I can't begin to imagine what he..." Uraraka's voice cracked.

"Yeah, I mean, the amount of adversity he faced and he still pulled through." Kirishima said, clenching his fists. "If he didn't have my full respect before, he sure does now."

"I knew Bakugou was a jerk but... I didn't know he was _that_ much of a jerk. I thought he just had really bad anger issues." Mina mumbled quietly.

"I think you guys are missing something." Uraraka said, starting to pace around the room. "We know how Deku got his quirk now- this, that information- its not supposed to be out in the open! Guys, if any of us slips up... It could be disastrous!"

Kirishima blinked rapidly, then came to the same conclusion she had. He held his head in his hands, shaking slightly.

"Oh my god. So, wait if a villain were too simply just... eat some of All Might's hair, they could become like him too!?"

Uraraka nodded gravely.

"This is really bad guys." Mina said worriedly.

"Look, its late. I think we've done enough damage- " Uraraka started, before being interrupted.

" -Do we keep reading?" Kirishima asked, honestly unsure. "We already know way more than we should!"

It was this question that they all took time to ponder on. What they had done, snooping in Deku's room, messing with his stuff, and the worst of it all, reading about his deepest darkest secrets that he clearly never wanted anyone to know about. She could not stop the guilt that pushed out from her chest, trying to get out.

"It's too late to go back now." Uraraka concluded.

"Ok, guys, look…" Kirishima started. "How about one of us takes the diary to our dorms, we keep it for safekeeping until tomorrow, and we can all meet up in one of our rooms and continue reading? Ok? That sound alright to you?"

Uraraka was still fanning her face, and Mina's expression was unreadable.

"T-that could work." Uraraka agreed. "But who is the book going with for tonight?"

Mina slid off the mattress, grabbed the book and placed it in her hands.

"Not to throw you under the bus or anything, but, you are his best friend."

"That makes sense" She said doing her best to not tear up there.

They exited the room, waved goodbye to each other and proceeded to diverge paths. They said nothing. They didn't have to say anything.

Uraraka entered her room, and gently placed the binding on her table. She locked her door and face planted on her bed.

What has she done!? She just betrayed her best friends trust, and for what? To see if he likes her back? She placed her head in her hands.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She banged her head on the blankets.

She sunk into her pillow. She was too deep now. Too far in, she would not be able to forgive herself if she put the book down now. She figured it was best to finish what she started. She was going to read the entire diary, even if it hurt her to do it.

The last thought she had before drifting into sleep was Deku's reaction if he found out what she was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Deku's Diary

Kirishima was slumped in his chair during class when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He looked to Denki questioningly, who gestured behind him. Bakugou was trying to get his attention. Kirishima was all the more willing to speak with him until he remembered the night before.

Kirishima had initially looked up to the exploding hero. He saw him as a symbol of strength, something he aspired to be. There was no greater competitor at UA than Bakugou. He was amazed at himself, how he managed to dismiss his needless rage for so long. But now when he looked at him he could only see him for the cruel human being that he was.

"Did you do the homework?" Bakugou whispered.

"Of course not, what, you didn't do it too?" Kirishima whispered back.

"Yeah I did it I'm not a dumbass I just wanted to see if you did it."

Kirishima returned his attention to Aizawa who was explaining the directions for there next activity. He often wondered what hid behind that blank gaze of his. Was he always mad, just like Bakugou, or was he in a perpetual state of sadness… like Deku.

He was adamant in his decision that he could not easily forgive Bakugou for everything he had put Deku through. When he thought about his own insecurities, they paled in comparison to the green haired boy. All he ever was concerned about was if people deemed him manly enough.

Sitting in the front row of the classroom was Mina Ashido. She did her best to listen to Aizawa's instructions but found herself trying to find a way out of her own emotional labyrinth. Guilt clawed restlessly in the back of her throat, trying to get out, but Mina vowed to not let it. She wasn't best friends with Deku or anything, but from what she had seen, what he's said, she knows he's a great person and she would never jeopardize all of that for such a petty act. She wondered how Uraraka was holding up, she must've been a nervous wreck.

Uraraka sat as still as a statue, not moving an inch. She knew she was overreacting, but that didn't change her demeanor. It wasn't like anyone else had read his diary, and as long she didn't go blabbing about it to her classmates she was fine. But that didn't change what she did.

Despite her desperate attempts at being her normal self, it all proved futile in the end when one of her closer friends Tsuyu pointed out her strange behavior during lunch.

"How could you tell?"

"Your sushi dish is on the ceiling."

"Oh… I should probably release it huh?"

"Yeah go for it, ribbit."

She released the sushi dish, and Uraraka hadn't counted for it landing an entire tables length away. It collided with Mineta's head, causing him to totally freak out. They both realized he had been trying to get a better view of Momo's cleavage through some of the other classman's shoulders.

"I'm not sorry for doing that, even if it wasn't an accident."

"You shouldn't be sorry." Tsuyu agreed.

They left the cafeteria and found a bench to rest on while overlooking the pool. They watched as students were competing to see who would come in first place, using there quirks to there advantage- much to there amusement.

"So what's up?" Asui said, regaining Uraraka's attention.

"I did something real awful Tsuyu…"

"What'cha do?"

"...I can't tell you what I did."

Tsuyu gave her a questioning look, but decided not to press her on it.

"Well, was it done out of hate? Anger? Malice?"

"No."

"Was it an accident?"

"N-no."

"So you did this terrible thing on your own free will, knowing full well the repercussions and now you are regretting what you did heavily?"

"That about sums it up."

"Was it for a good reason at least?"

"No. More stupidity than anything."

Tsuyu sat on this limited knowledge for a while, scrunching her face up as she did so.

"You didn't sleep with a guy and regretting it just now, right?"

"NO! Oh my god no! That is far from it!" Uraraka assured her, face red as a strawberry.

"Ok, this definitely has something to do with Deku."

"How could you possibly- "

"- Come on Uraraka. The week Deku is gone, the same face that you make everytime you see or think about him, your 'fascination' with him isn't exactly a secret, that sure is some coincidence, ribbit."

Uraraka was defeated. Using her deduction skills Tsuyu had managed to unravel the person this whole situation revolved around.

"What face is that?" She asked.

"You get a little half smile, and you kind of gaze of into the distance all lost in a dream world or something. You do it a lot." Tsuyu stated matter-of-factly.

She didn't give it much thought before, but Uraraka recollected all the times she had been thrown back into reality by someone after Deku did something heroic in front of her. It really _did_ happen a lot. She was startled by this revelation.

"Well, I am limited in how much I can help you, but I hope you can figure it out soon."

"Thanks Tsuyu…"

The trio decided that they would meet up in Mina's room after class ended. Mina unlocked her door, revealing her… vibrant thematics. Kirishima, even though he had seen her room several times still struggled adjusting to the shift in atmosphere when he entered it. It was hard to explain, but it had lacked that traditional stability he was so comfortable to.

"You bring it?"

Uraraka unzipped her backpack and tossed it on the bed.

"I don't want to read out loud anymore."

Mina and Kirishima shared a worried look but they digressed.

"I'll read." Mina volunteered.

Mina took the diary and laid herself out on her bed, holding the pages above her head. Kirishima plopped himself down on one of her bean bags and Uraraka took her place on the swivel chair.

 _It had been a full week since the entrance exam. I was shown when I woke up that I had been healed by Recovery Girl (awesome), and was told I would receive my examination results by the end of the week. Although, I knew what was coming. I knew I had failed._

 _I wasted no time in delaying the inevitable, I tore the envelope in half, exposing a small metallic circular object. It buzzed slightly and projected an image above it, a hologram, displaying a pre recorded video of All Might. Apparently, he just began teaching at UA._

 _He told me that I had passed the written exam, and received zero points on the practical exam. I didn't pass. What was I expecting!? I knew I didn't pass so why was it hitting so much harder now?_

 _Then he says that there was more to the test than they were led to believe. He then insists I watch another short recording. It was the brunette. She approached Present Mic and asked him if it was possible that she could transfer some of her points to me. She told him that she heard me say that I needed just one point, which made her think I still had zero._

 _She fussed over it more, saying that I had saved her and that I deserved some credit. But before more could transpire, All Might paused the recording. He said my actions had caused others to act. I felt like something was squeezing my heart._

 _"How can a hero course reject people who save others and do the right thing?"_

 _He then displayed the second, hidden, part of the exam grading process:_

 _Rescue points._

 _Then a scoreboard featuring everyone's scores appeared. There was mine- at number seven. Izuku Midoriya, zero villain points, and sixty rescue points. The brunette I learned, her name was Ochaco Uraraka, she had the second most rescue points with forty five._

 _"You both pass."_

 _This was insane. I had gotten in because I saved this one girl!? I was crying tears of joy. All my work had paid off. Everything I had gone through up until this point, it had all been worth it._

 _I gave my mother the news. She looked surprised._

 _"That's impossible."_

 _"I'm in, All Might told me himself."_

 _"A quirkless boy could never pass a practical exam like that!"_

 _"Yeah, but here's the thing: I'm not quirkless… anymore."_

 _She stared at me, her maliciousness beginning to bubble to the surface._

 _"What do you mean you aren't quirkless anymore?"_

 _I resisted the urge to tell her I had been training with All Might for the past ten months, and that I now possessed his quirk. She did not deserve to know how. All my inhibitions were currently present, threatening to make me go over the edge._

 _"Just know that I'm not a weakling anymore." I said, slightly angered by the fact she showed no happiness for me. Her little boy that she had been dissapointed in birthing for so long was doing something that few people could ever dream of. I stormed off back to my room, isolating myself once more. Soon I would be leaving this place, hopefully for a long time._

Mina suddenly stopped. Her eyes flicked up to Uraraka, who was struggling to not burst into tears. Kirishima nudged her gently.

"What?" Kirishima asked.

"The date jumps a whole year in this next entry!"

"So he just started writing in it again just recently?"

Mina pursed her lips.

"About a month ago."

"What caused him to start writing again?"

"I guess we'll find out..."


	4. Chapter 4

_I found this thing slipped underneath some papers that I haven't touched since the beginning of the school year. After rereading it, it made me realize how far I've come. Just two short years ago I was an emotional wreck._

 _A lot has happened since then, but to make a long story short- I still have a long way to go before I can become the number one hero. I've worked tirelessly on my body, training constantly, all the while trying to master One for All and not crack under the pressure of being All Might's prodigue. Its challenging, no doubt, but I like to think I thrive in situations like this._

 _I suppose, due to recent events… I have decided to begin writing again. It all started over a month ago…_

 _I had just finished my homework with Uraraka, and only a few minutes passed before I heard someone knocking on my door. Thinking Uraraka had just forgotten something, I quickly opened the door but was instead greeted by another face: Endeavor._

 _"_ _O-oh Hey E-endeavor! Pleasure meeting you!" I stuttered stupidly. He always psyched me out. The heat radiating from him beginning to make me sweat._

 _"_ _I need you to come with me."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _He sighed softly, then regained his composure._

 _"_ _Its hero business- that's all you need to know for now."_

 _I decided not to pry, and I followed him out of my dorm. I felt a pit of worry form in my stomach when I saw he was leading me to the principal's office. Immediately I thought, 'what did I do!?' I began sifting through my recent memories at UA and couldn't find any discernible reason for a possible suspension or expulsion. He knocked rhythmically and it was opened by- Midnight!?_

 _What was going on here!?_

 _I guess I must've been so dumbfounded I forgot to move because Endeavor had to grab me by the hem of my shirt and drop me inside the office. I heard the click of the door locking and scanned the scene in front of me. All the teachers of UA, together, here in Nezu's office! Everyone from Ectoplasm to Eraserhead… and Nezu sat in his swivel chair, legs crossed, scratching his chin thoughtfully._

 _"_ _Midoriya, it has been brought to our attention that we needed to have this meeting with you." Nezu started._

 _"_ _We all have unanimously agreed that this is something we are willing to do, but we need confirmation from you."_

 _"_ _Me?"_

 _"_ _You ace every single test, score one hundred percent on all your assignments, and every physical course you partake in, you give more than enough effort, sometimes- I would argue a little to much effort." He said, gesturing to the scars that lined up and down my arms, created by break after break._

 _"_ _You are perhaps the purest and most morally sound young man who has ever come through these doors here at UA. You have the drive to do the right thing, even if it means putting your own life at risk; the sign of a true hero."_

 _I was not expecting so much praise._

 _"_ _All these things I have listed, has made us all less than hesitant to allow you an extremely rare honor, if you accept it, of course."_

 _"_ _What honor?"_

 _Nezu hopped off his swivel chair and walked towards me, and swiftly pulled a laminated piece from his pocket. He placed it into the outstretched palm of my hand and allowed me to look at it before speaking again._

 _"_ _Your hero license, Midoriya."_

 _I couldn't produce any words, I was a bumbling mess. I already felt hot tears forming at the corners of my vision. I looked up at the teachers of UA, and they all had smiles or atleast grins on their faces. They were happy for me. All except Endeavor who was looking out the window, uninterested. They all had unanimously agreed to give me my license early!? Endeavor too… not his own son? The predecessor of his frenemy, All Might?_

 _"_ _So… Midoriya, do you accept this? If not, we won't present you this again until you have completed all four years here at UA."_

 _"_ _How could I not!?" Everything I had worked for, it was here, in my hands. But then, something at the back of my mind began tugging at my conscious. It was undeniable, and I couldn't ignore it._

 _"_ _But if I accept this… I would be getting three years off, and all of my friends would have to continue on with the hero training course…"_

 _"_ _Well, yes, but-" Nezu tried but I cut him off._

 _"_ _-That would be horribly unfair to them."_

 _"_ _You aren't actually considering your classmates feelings?"_

 _"_ _I am considering them. How would this be explained to them? One day I'm in the same gym as them, the next day I'm off doing a pro hero's work? They've all worked just as hard as me."_

 _"_ _Midoriya. The world needs the next face of heroism. We could not think anyone better for this, than you."_

 _"_ _The next big thing!" Midnight chimed in._

 _I was caught between a crossroads. One way, lead to everything I had dreamed of, all my aspirations, my ultimate goal. On the other, resentment from my peers, the loss of connections with the people I care deeply about… I don't know if I could live with the guilt of leaving them all behind. Sure, three years down the line, and they would all likely be pro heroes, but that's quite a bit of time._

 _"_ _I can not take this."_

 _The room fell silent. I scanned the teachers of UA, one by one they all looked confused. Nezu was flabbergasted, to say the least. He walked up to me and swiped the hero license out of my hands, and put it in his pocket._

 _"_ _I respect your decision Midoriya."_

 _For a second I felt like I had let everyone down._

 _"_ _You can leave now." Endeavor said through gritted teeth. He looked mad. His hands were balled up into fists._

 _I decided not to test him, and as I exited the office, I felt his eyes were boring there way into the back of my head._

 _All Might was waiting for me outside._

 _"_ _You didn't take it, did you?"_

 _"_ _No… I didn't."_

 _All Might looked away from me for a second, then immediately back._

 _"_ _I thought you would do that."_

 _He walked with me for a little bit, until we got to my dorm room. He said goodbye, and I watched him leave, his depleted form like a skeleton in his baggy clothes._

 _I sat on my bed, and started writing this. Was I stupid for not taking the license early?_

 _Yes._

 _Will I regret it?_

 _No._

Mina finished off the entry with a long exhale.

"He had a chance to be a pro hero and he didn't take it. Man, only an idiot like Deku would do that." Kirishima said. "I would've taken it in heartbeat… even if that meant leaving all my friends…"

"It's not like I wouldn't get to see you guys! Right? I could visit!"

"Pro Heroes are usually relocated throughout the country, and when you are one, you are constantly on the job, twenty-four seven." Uraraka said, sitting in the corner of the room, a depressed aura surrounding her.

"You would have very little time for us."

Kirishima glanced over at Mina who was staring at the cover of Deku's diary, completely silent.

"Ok. Sorry. I take back what I said. I had not considered those other things." He said apologetically.

"Look, I will make it up to you guys by reading the next entry! Yeah!?" He gestured for the book, and Mina looked at him for a second before letting him have it.

He flipped to the page, and began to clear his throat, desperate to lighten the mood...


	5. Chapter 5

_Today All Might asked me to meet him outside the highschool. Of course I said yes, and I met him at Tokaba Seaside Bay… where it all began. The place was as spotless I remembered I had left it, even after all the time that had passed._

 _All Might appeared, donning a large coat and wearing a beanie. He walked up to me and coughed up a little blood before clearing his throat. I offered him a tissue, because I had them on me already cuz, you see… I get emotional a lot. So I had them on hand already._

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _He straightened himself out._

 _"_ _All Might, what did you want to show me?" I asked._

 _"_ _I just wanted you to know that I hold no grudge against you for not taking the pro hero license early. I will be the first to admit that I kind of, panicked a little bit. I was so eager to let the world know you were here! I just… wanted to speed up the process a bit."_

 _"_ _But the other teachers caught wind of my plan, and they all vouched for it. They were all in! I was really quite surprised. Even Endeavor saw something in you, and he agreed to it too!" He put his hands in his pockets._

 _"_ _But the more I thought about it, I realized that just isn't who you are. Who we are. Shortcuts aren't how we do things. We work for everything. Everything we have, we worked toward that goal with sheer willpower and determination."_

 _"_ _Only I realised that a bit too late. So I apologize young Midoriya, I didn't mean to put you in that awkward situation."_

 _I did something that I probably shouldn't have: I hugged All Might._

 _"_ _Oh! Uh, watch the ribs kid- ow!"_

 _"_ _S-sorry All Might! It just means a lot to me to have someone care about me the way you do!" I fought back tears._

 _He laughed a little bit._

 _"_ _Surely your family cares about you Midoriya, a young upstanding man like yourself, with all you've achieved, how could they not be proud of you?"_

 _Memories of my childhood were suddenly coming back to haunt me but I fought them back. It occurred to me that I never introduced him to my mother, and I had never talked to him about my situation at my old school, and well… everything. I didn't want him to think that I was weak at the time… and definitely not now._

 _"_ _Y-yeah they sure do!" I lied. I lied to his face. Why did I do that!?_

 _He nodded happily. He was in good spirits now. He put his hands on his waist._

 _"_ _Now. Time for what I really brought you here for!"_

 _He transformed into his hero form. His muscles nearly bursting through his previously too large coat. All Might turned back to me. His smile was almost hypnotic._

 _"_ _Watch."_

 _I studied All Might as he walked down to the beach. He took a couple of deep breaths before I suddenly felt a large gust of wind hit my face. Around him, there was a recurring shockwave. The ground began to shake ever so slightly. Then it was like he had teleported away._

 _"_ _All Might!?"_

 _Then a large hand clasped my shoulder and I screamed._

 _"_ _Midoriya! It's me! Midoriya!" He tried to calm me down while my heart was still racing._

 _"_ _Sorry… it's just… I've never seen you go that fast before!"_

 _In the middle of his laughter he regressed back into his depleted form._

 _"_ _That is what you will learn how to do next!"_

 _He then pulled out a little note pad, which already had a little drawing on it. It was crude, but it got the point across. It was a step by step process on how to do what he did._

 _"_ _I know I can't hold my form long enough to properly demonstrate to you exactly how, so I made this to help you understand better, also I know you like to take notes and all that."_

 _I studied to page, his handwriting was worse than I thought it would be._

 _"_ _May I keep it?"_

 _"_ _Of course. I got that thing for free anyway. Shopkeepers are all the more willing to hand stuff over to me for free just by walking into their establishment. Bless their hearts."_

 _I examined it some more._

 _"_ _I want to be able to train with you Midoriya. Just you and me. One on one."_

 _I could not believe what I was hearing. This is not something we had been able to do since before the UA Entrance Exam. Part of me was excited to really show off how much I've grown since then, but another part of me realized he already knew what I was capable of._

 _"_ _The technique I just showed you its like charging yourself up like a battery. Not unlike anything you have done before, but this is different. Executing it correctly allows you to travel at a speed that is nearly instantaneous. Executing it incorrectly can potentially injure yourself with no good reason."_

 _"_ _Its part of how it seemed like I always saved people barely with anytime to spare. This technique saves lives, with next to no drawback other than the one I gave earlier. It's why I need this lesson to be personal."_

 _The thought of being able to master this ability made me giddy. So without hesitation, I told him that I would train with him. One on one._

 _"_ _That's good to hear, but in order to do this, I will have to arrange a planned absence. About a week long. It will take sometime."_

 _So I thanked him, and we parted ways because I told him that I was going to get something to eat in the city, and he said he had to do some grading back at the highschool. But I lied to him again. I had to quell my guilt and get over it. I was going to see my mom._

 _I climbed up the steps to our house, and I felt a certain sense of dread that I hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling I got whenever I came back home after a day at school. The knowledge that it wouldn't get any better once I got home. That the only thing I had to look forward to, the highlights of my life prior to meeting All Might, was well, watching videos about or related to All Might. I laughed to myself. It's crazy to think before UA, the only thing that held me together was All Might, and the thought that I could be just like him. Things seemed so hopeless back then._

 _I still had my key to the house, so I was able to enter without ringing the doorbell. I entered and immediately the scent of booze hit my nostrils. I made sure to breathe through my mouth. I entered the living room, and found her. My mother. Inko Midoriya._

 _"_ _Hi mom." I said, not trying to sound mean, but I would be lying if I said it didn't sound almost threatening._

 _She heard the door open but she had not yet looked at my direction yet._

 _"_ _So. You decided to comeback. After all this time."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess so. Just decided to visit."_

 _"_ _Two years. You haven't been here in over two years." She rose from the couch, and she looked absolutely awful. Worse than how I remembered her._

 _"_ _I wanted to see how you were doing." I said, and kicked a can that was by my feet._

 _"_ _Oh? Is that all? Well you have seen me. So you can leave now."_

 _A sudden deep hot rage burned in my chest._

 _"_ _What the fuck happened to you!?" I screamed._

 _She jumped back. Eyes wide._

 _"_ _You found out I was quirkless and then you decided to throw your whole life down the drain!?"_

 _She looked like she was going to say something, but I interrupted her._

 _"_ _I don't get it. I don't get it!" I was seething now._

 _"_ _Why didn't you still love me!? Why did you treat me like a dog!? But most of all, why did you stop believing in me!?" I cried._

 _"_ _Do you know what it was like going to school and being mercilessly taunted and bullied for being quirkless!? The sheer embarrassment and shame that I felt each and every day, being forced to interact with people who could care less about me!?"_

 _"_ _And what did I get when I got home? After being beaten up for the third time that week, and I had bruises and cuts all over me!? I would at least have a loving mother to nourish and care for me? Right? Someone to lean on? No! That would be to damn much for you!"_

 _"_ _Because you never saw me as your son! You saw me as a failure! After that day, the day you found out… you stopped loving me."_

 _"_ _Yeah dad left us! But that gives you no right to neglect and abandon me, like he did to you!"_

 _A stream of hot tears were coursing down my face now._

 _"_ _But I loved you. I still tried to love you. Because you were my mom and I had no one else."_

 _"_ _All I ever had was All Might."_

 _She suddenly growled._

 _"_ _Don't bring your stupid obsession into this Izuku!"_

 _"_ _An obsession!?" I said incredulously. Sure, I was a pretty hard core All Might fan but I never saw it as an unhealthy thing._

 _"_ _Why is it that I learned more from him than I ever did from you? That's right. I'm next in line. I am going to be the next symbol of peace. And none of it was thanks to you. It was because of him continuing to inspire me, even when I had nothing. No support. It was because of him that I made it to UA."_

 _I turned away from her._

 _"_ _It's because of All Might giving me hope, that I am going to one day become the number one hero! It's because of him that I have a better life now! That I get to go on to pursue my dreams!"_

 _"_ _But being at the top of my class, that is all from my hard work alone. You didn't give that to me."_

 _"_ _So if you are going to continue rotting here and wasting your life away… go right on ahead." I opened the door, and before I could step out she yelled at me:_

 _"_ _What of your quirk!? I know you have one now! What the hell is with that!? Huh!?"_

 _I looked over my shoulder and saw she was standing up, a bottle in one hand. She had not changed. Not one bit._

 _"_ _I was a late-bloomer." And I slammed the door shut._

Kirishima stopped reading after that. He had read enough. He softly placed the diary on Mina's mattress.

Uraraka stood up and massaged her temple.

"How could Deku ever forgive me- us, if he found out?"

That was not a question Kirishima or Mina had been prepared to answer, and neither of them really wanted to know.

"Look. One more chapter, and we are done with this thing. No more snooping. Besides, I think we've read more than enough to get a grasp on his… situation." Mina rationalized.

Kirishima found himself agreeing.

Uraraka sniffed.

"Fine. One more and that is it. We are done forever."


End file.
